FlavorNation
Founding FlavorNation was Founded in the Wisconsin Michigan area, reaching from Lake Michigan to Lake Superior. The King of FlavorNation, Guy Fieri was visiting the restaurant, "Paul Bunyan's Cook Shanty", in Minocqua, WI for his TV show, Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives when the bombs fell. Much of the surrounding area was destroyed, but Paul Bunyan's Cook Shanty remained standing. Guy immediately took charge, ordering a rack of ribs so that he wouldn't have to plan on an empty stomach. He pulled out his roadtrip map which was annotated with the best restaurants in America and started circling locations in the nearby area. By time the ribs were served, Guy Fieri had laid claim to the surrounding area. He brought his map outside and proclaimed to the survivors that he would be able to rule this new land back into prosperity through his plan to achieve diplomatic peace with other new nations by being a country of cooks, chefs, and bakers who offered a taste of the old world to anyone willing to live under the Fieri Banner. Soon after this proclamation, a group left from Minocqua, now named Flavortown, and designated as the Capital of FlavorNation to let the people of FlavorNation's land know who their new leader was. Government and Politics Leadership The government is fully ran by a King who puts laws into place with no overseeing authority. The current and first King of FlavorNation is Guy Fieri. The King chooses who is to replace him upon his death or retirement. If a successor isn't chosen, the Mayors of each city compete in a game of Chopped (An old world cooking competition) with the challenges having been predetermined by the previous King (These challenges are the first thing a king does. They are decided upon and then stored in a safe within the Capital building). The Judges for this competition consist of the 5 judges from the Burrito Supreme Court. Burrito Supreme Court The Burrito Supreme Court is the highest court of the land and are the 5 best food judges in the world. They are chosen by the current King and can be replaced at any time, but the first and current King of FlavorNation, Guy Fieri, has made it clear that he has no intentions of ever replacing any members of the Court. The Court oversees all legal cooking competitions. All contracts, legal disagreements, and government appointments (except ones made personally by the King) are determined through various cooking competitions. The currently approved competitions are: * Chopped * Guy's Grocery Games * Iron Chef * Cutthroat Kitchen Cities and Local Government Cities are free to run themselves how they see fit as long as they follow the laws set by the King. Important rules and laws that must be followed by each City are as follows: * Every City must have it's own unique cuisine that it specializes in. Restaurants of other cuisine may exist within a city that doesn't specialize in, but all government ran restaurants must adhere to this cuisine, and the number of restaurants that are not primarily serving this cuisine are to be limited to 15% or less of the restaurants in the City. * Every City must construct a Guy Fieri branded restaurant as a major tourist location and it must be, "Bomb, Radical, or off the hook". ** The head chef of this restaurant is to be decided by a game of Guy's Grocery Games held each year in Flavortown Arena at the Nation's Capital. ** The cuisine of the restaurant must match the City's official cuisine. * The Mayor of each City is to be decided by a game of Iron Chef held every 3 years in Flavortown Arena at the Nation's Capital. The Capital The Capital of FlavorNation is Flavortown. This is the City where the King and Burrito Supreme Court reside. The Capital Building is located at the old location of Paul Bunyan's Cook Shanty, now called "Guy Fieri's Flavortown Smackdown", the restaurant where FlavorNation started at. Flavortown is the major trade Capital of the nation and processes most ingredients before they are transferred to the Cities. Flavortown is notable for being the only City without a specific cuisine type. Notable locations within Flavortown: * Flavortown Arena ** Location of all major cooking competitions in the nation. * Mount Fieri * Guy Fieri's Flavortown Smackdown ** Capital Building * The Great Cookbook Library * The Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives Museum Immigration and Citizenship Culture Allies and Enemies Timeline February 11th 2017 * FlavorNation expanded north, gaining more control over Lake Michigan for freshwater, fishing, and farming purposes. * An alliance was made with the great nation of Benisia.